


Red Headed Witch

by hoagie



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoagie/pseuds/hoagie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy had high hopes for his upcoming Halloween, till Vicky showed up that is. one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Headed Witch

Timmy Turner like every other child in America was thrilled that it was Halloween. As sundown approached he felt an intangible urge to ready himself for a night of trick or treating. Earlier in the week Timmy had decided on going as a zombie for Halloween. He thought the zombie idea had been overplayed lately, with an incalculable number of movies, T.V shows, and video games about zombies coming out. Still Timmy thought the idea of a cannibalistic corpse come to life was cool.

Timmy stood in front of a mirror rubbing dirt and fake blood onto his face. He then poured more fake blood onto a plain white t shirt he had set aside for his costume. Cosmo and Wanda poofed into existence next to Timmy.

"Why didn't you just wish for a costume sport?"

"Try not to take this the wrong way guys but your childlike beings form a world make of fluffy pink clouds. I don't think fairies know what scary is."

"I don't know about that" said Wanda "Cosmo's mother is pretty scary"

"I always found her more annoying than scary" replied Timmy.

With his costume complete Timmy walked into his bedroom and grabbed his pillow off of his bed before he yanked the pillow cover off. Pillow covers had long since replaced the plastic pumpkin bucket he had used to carry candy when he was younger. The pillow cover had been the last item on Timmy's trick or treat prep list and now he was ready to go. Timmy looked to the clock on his nightstand, it read 5:45. Earlier in the day at school Timmy, Chester, and A.J had planned to meet up at Timmy's house around six.

Having decided that it was close enough to six to wait for his friends Timmy headed downstairs but not before he spoke to his godparents. "I'm going to be with my friends all night guys so you two can stay here and take the night off."

Cosmo and Wanda smiled in agreement before Timmy started down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Timmy found his parents waiting for him. Mr. and Mrs. Turner were both wearing one half of a cow costume that required both of them to complete. He had seem them wear it before when he was younger but only now that he was in the fourteenth year of his life did he realize how odd they looked.

"Hey, Timmy how do you like your Mother and I's costume?" asked Timmy's father.

In the upbeat tone of Voice Timmy now defaulted to when he lied to his parents he said "It looks great but why do you guys need a costume for?"

This time Mrs. Turner spoke up "The Dinklebergs are throwing a big costume party and contest"

"Dinkleberg" Timmy's father muttered angrily to himself.

Mrs. Turner continued "The Dinklebergs rented a ballroom at the Dimmsdale hotel and were going to be there till tomorrow morning"

"That Dinkleberg thinks he's so great; hosting a big expensive Party" Timmy's father continued to mutter to himself about his supposed nemesis.

Timmy stared at the insane man that was his father till the doorbell rung and broke his concentration. "Oh, that must be an early trick of treater or Vicky" said Mrs. Turner.

"Wait what" Timmy asked his mother. "Did you just say the V word?"

"We hired Vicky to watch over you and your friends while you go trick or treating" replied Timmy's mother.

"Mom, I'm fourteen I don't need a babysitter!"

"That's what I thought till your father showed me a newspaper article about some awful girl that went around stealing candy from children last year"

"That was her, Vicky was the one who did that!" shouted Timmy in frustration.

"Now son you shouldn't say that about Vicky" said Mr. Turner who had finished obsessing over his neighbor.

Mrs. Turner spoke in agreement "Yeah, Vicky is a kind and gentle person that we have come to rely on" Timmy buried his head in his hands; he had heard this stupid speech so many times.

The doorbell rung again, prompting Mrs. Turner to finally open the door. "Hello Mrs. Turner" said Vicky in the equally cute and deceitful voice that was typical or her.

"Oh, Vicky you make the cutest witch I've ever seen"

"Thank you Mrs. Turner" said Vicky as she stepped into the Turner home and immediately locked eyes with her favorite target. As his mother had said Timmy saw Vicky had dressed as a witch for Halloween which he thought was funny. Vicky didn't need a costume to show she was a witch in Timmy's opinion.

Vicky's costume was comprised of a sleeveless black dress that clung to her body and ended at the knees. Atop her head she wore the obligatory black wide brimmed hat with a pointy top. Her usual pony tail hung out the back and in other places strands of her red hair broke free of the hat. To top it all off she carried a broom with her. If it was any other women in the world Timmy would have thought she had a cute look going on, but it was Vicky and he refused to use the word cute in relation to her. Instead he decided that the only appropriate word was icky.

With her eyes still squarely aimed at Timmy, Vicky approached him dragging her broom behind her "So, Timmy when are your little friends going to get here?" She asked it in a sweet tone that fooled his parents but still sounded condescending to him.

Timmy didn't like being called little, especially since at fourteen he was nearly as tall as Vicky. With his parents still in the house though, Timmy had no choice but to answer her question with civility. "Sometime in the next couple of minutes I guess"

Almost on queue the doorbell rang again and the Turners answered the door. "Chester and A.J are here" said Mrs. Turner as she and her husband herded the two boys into the house.

A look of horror came over Chester and A.J's faces as soon as they saw they were in the same room as Vicky. Timmy knew his two friends would be angry with him for bringing them in contact with Vicky but with her right there they wouldn't dare voice their anger.

"Alright kids have fun" said Mr. Turner right before he and his wife left the three boys with their collective nightmare.

Vicky stood near Timmy in the Turner living room while Chester and A.J were still near the front door trying their best to stay away from their former babysitter. Looking over at the two boys, Vicky spoke "Alright you dweebs get over here"

Timmy could tell that his friends were reluctant to do so, but like him they were so terrified of Vicky that they would never disobey her. Now that she could address all three boys at the same time Vicky decided to give her rules for the night. "Listen up twerps I'm taking you losers trick or treating, so if you want to go home with the same number of fingers as when you left it then you better listen to me. Got it?"

Each boy shook their heads up and down nervously. "Another thing, there will be a candy tax so I'm taking half of whatever candy you take in"

"What!" Timmy shouted "You can't do that"

Timmy usually knew better than to talk back to Vicky, but taking his and his friends candy was too much. In response Vicky took hold of her broom with both hands and swung the bristled end at Timmy's head. She hadn't hit him with much force but Timmy felt a sharp pain cut across his cheek. Puzzled, Timmy reached up to touch where he felt pain, only to have it hurt again. Timmy felt a small cut on his cheek that was bleeding slightly. He was genuinely confused as to how a broom could cut him till he took a look at Vicky's broom. There were small metallic objects in amongst the bristles. Upon closer inspection Timmy saw that the metallic objects were razors that Vicky had painstakingly sewn in with bristles.

"You put razors in your broom?" Timmy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah it's clever isn't it" Vicky said in a prideful tone.

"Clever isn't the word I would have used" Vicky took another swing at Timmy but stopped short of hitting him. This caused Timmy to flinch which in turn caused Vicky to start laughing at him. "Yeah, its real funny Vicky my face is bleeding" Timmy said sarcastically.

"Relax twerp all I did was make your costume more believable. Alright you dorks let's get going."

Contrary to what Timmy thought would happen, Trick or treating under Vicky's supervision was actually tolerable. Vicky simply followed the boys from house to house and waited on the sidewalk while the three boys went up to the house got their candy and came back to her. Timmy and his friends were actually having fun and he began to think that Vicky would let them have an enjoyable Halloween. Three quarters of an hour later that thought was squashed. Rather abruptly Vicky stopped walking and said "That's it were done. Timmy you're coming back with me. Chester, A.J you dweebs can do whatever"

Chester and A.J wasted no time and took off running as soon as they heard they were free. Timmy noticed that Vicky hadn't collected her candy tax from them which meant she said there was going to be one just to get a rise from him.

The cut on his face had only just stopped bleeding but Timmy was angry that he was being separated from his friends and forced to stop trick or treating so early. "Why do I have to go back to the house?" shouted an angry Timmy turner who was willing to risk Vicky's wrath again.

"Because I have plans involving your house" replied a noticeably calmer Vicky.

"But why do I have to go with you? I'll tell my parents you were with us the whole time."

Timmy was suspicious of what Vicky wanted with his house but he was sure he could un wish whatever damage she caused. In response to his question Vicky calmly strolled up to him, placed her hands on his shoulders and bent down slightly to put her face to face with Timmy. Timmy knew this routine, it was one of the ways Vicky manipulated him. While she usually just screamed at him or blackmailed him, occasionally she would get real close and in a soothing voice say the most horrible things he had ever heard her say. To Timmy it was a strange combination of intimacy and intimidation that unfortunately for him had become even more effective sine he hit puberty. Part of him wondered if Vicky was aware of just how effective this tactic had become.

"Timmy" she began in the cutest voice she could muster.

"I need you to come back with me. What if your parents came back early and you're not there, plus I need someone to take the blame incase I break something. Now you're going to come back with me or I'm going to do something so horrible to you that your therapy doll is going to need a therapy doll just to tell your shrink where I hurt you."

Timmy got the message loud and clear and said "O.K" submissively.

"Good, twerp" Vicky turned Timmy around and gave him a shove in the direction of his house.

Several minutes later Timmy and Vicky arrived outside the Turner home. Timmy walked up to the front door and had expected Vicky to follow him; instead she strolled off to the side of the house. Moments later she returned carrying a large cooler in both hands. "Open the door for me twerp"

Timmy complied and opened the door for her. Vicky plopped the cooler down in Timmy's living room and opened the lid. Inside the cooler Timmy could see that it was filled to the brim with liquor bottles, whiskey, vodka, rum and several other types of booze he didn't know existed.

"Whoa" Timmy said in response to what he saw in front of him. "Vicky, your only twenty, How did you get all this?"

"Come on Timmy you of all people should know that if I want something I'm going to get it."

Timmy knew this to be true, even at the age of sixteen Vicky had amassed a sizable collection of weapons; especially edged weapons which she seemed to have a strong affinity for. It hadn't stopped there either somehow the teenage girl had gotten her hands on a few military grade flamethrowers which she loved to "show off" to Timmy.

"Well twerp that's all you're going to see" Vicky said before she closed the cooler. "Now get to sleep"

"What, its barley even seven o'clock!"

"Listen twerp you don't have to go to sleep but you damn well better get in your room before I tell your parents I found that cooler in your room"

Timmy hung his head and began the climb upstairs, he knew that his parents were foolish enough to buy whatever Vicky said.

A sullen Timmy Turner sat on his bed while Cosmo rummaged through his godchild's candy. Timmy considered himself lucky that he still had the candy; still he had assumed that he would still be trick or treating this time of night. Now Timmy found himself confined to his room while Vicky threw a party in his home. Vicky didn't have any friends or even casual acquaintances, which confused Timmy since Vick was having no trouble filling his home with party guests. Timmy reasoned that it was the allure of an empty house and a healthy supply of alcohol that drew the groups of twenty somethings to his house.

As the noise of the party below intensified so too did Timmy's anger. These people were in his home against his will and Timmy was annoyed with them but he knew who was really at fault. It was Vicky who had hijacked his home and it was with Vicky where Timmy's anger concentrated. Now angrier than ever, Timmy called out to his godparents for wished up revenge. "Cosmo, Wanda"

The two fairies appeared in front of Timmy. "Vicky wants a Halloween party right? So I'm going to give her a Halloween party so scary that everyone leaves. I wish Vicky's party was so scary that all of her guests run out screaming"

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and the wish went through. Seconds later Timmy heard the unmistakable noise of Vicky screaming though he couldn't make out what she was saying. Shortly after he heard dozens of other people begin to scream. Little by little the screaming died down as everyone fled the Turner home in terror.

Cosmo and Timmy laughed triumphantly and even Wanda had a smile on her face. This was somewhat unusual for her as she always urged her godson to be nice but even she felt Vicky deserved retribution for annexing Timmy's home for her purposes. After a short while, their celebration died down and Timmy took notice of just how quiet the house had become. He had half expected Vicky to turn her attention to him after the party died but that hadn't transpired. Perhaps she had left the house as well Timmy thought to himself.

Now curious as to whether he had control of his house back, Timmy told his fairies to wait for him in his room and left to investigate down stairs. Standing at the top of the stairs, Timmy listened quietly for any signs of life below. Though it was hard to make out, Timmy thought he could hear the sound of someone sniffling. It sounded like someone downstairs was crying, Timmy knew that Vicky was the only other person supposed to be in his house right now but he found it hard to believe Vicky was crying. He had seen her reduced to tears a few times in the past when they were both younger but it had been a long time since.

Timmy climbed down the stairs slowly trying to make as little noise as possible. As he moved closer and closer to the first floor Timmy could hear whoever was crying more clearly. By the time he reached the first floor he knew it was Vicky who was crying without even seeing her. The sad cries had become distinct enough that he could tell they were coming from Vicky. This put a smile on Timmy's face, not only had he ruined the party Vicky had thrown but he also had made Vicky so miserable that she had started crying. Timmy had to take advantage of this; he couldn't resist the chance to lord it over her. Sure she would brutalize him later in reprisal but he felt it would be worth it. Stepping into the living room where Vicky had planted herself on the couch, Timmy announced himself. "Hello, Vicky"

He watched as Vicky wiped at her eyes before she looked up at him. "What do you want twerp?" said Vick trying to sound tough as she usually did, unfortunately for her she looked anything but.

The normally unflappable Vicky still looked misty eyed and Timmy could see where her eye liner had run down her face. The sight of her like this dulled some of the anger Timmy felt towards her, still she had ruined his Halloween and he wanted payback. "Nothing really I just wanted to see why my big bad babysitter was crying like a little girl"

Vicky jumped up from the couch and formed fists with her hands. "You're going to pay for that twerp…" she stopped midsentence before her eyes began to tear up again. "What's the use" she said before she sat back down and on the couch and buried her hands in her hands.

While Vicky began to cry again Timmy felt all the rage he harbored against her evaporate. Sometimes he forgot that she was more than just a red headed witch, she was in the end just a girl. Though he had wanted to be cruel to her when he had first come down stairs, he didn't have it in him to do so now. Sometime it really sucked being a nice guy. A newfound curiosity came over Timmy, he knew why Vicky's party had been ruined but he didn't know, his wish hadn't been very specific. "Vicky, what happened down here?"

Through her sniffling she responded "Nothing really I just wasted my best and probably last chance at making any friends in this town"

The frankness of her answer surprised Timmy, Vicky so rarely admitted anything negative about herself. Timmy saw his current situation as a chance to pry some more information from her.

"How"

"I don't know what came over me. One second I was having fun with everyone else, the next I just got so angry with everyone. I don't know why but I chased them all away." Vicky buried her head in her hands again, she wasn't crying anymore but she was clearly still depressed.

As Timmy stood there mulling over Vicky's words he felt crushed with guilt. He had wished for the end of the party by scaring everyone away but at the time he thought that the fairy magic would drop in a monster or make everyone see their worst fear. In reality the bean counters at fairy world or the whims of fate had selected the most practical solution. Use the already scary Vicky to run everyone out of the house. Timmy hadn't meant for it to go down like that and now for the first time in a long time he felt bad for how he had treated Vicky. Although it didn't make much sense Timmy found himself apologizing to Vicky "I'm sorry Vicky"

"You don't need to apologize twerp you didn't do anything wrong"

Timmy didn't feel blameless; he reasoned that he shouldn't since he was really just taking back control of his home. Still he felt that he had ruined something Vicky had invested a lot into emotionally. This party may have been an attempt by her to make some friends. Timmy wasn't Mr. popular himself but he had always managed to have a couple friends. He took it for granted that Vicky had no friends, he always thought that she deserved it but it was hard to keep that attitude when she was right there in front of him.

With neither person speaking Timmy was left standing in front of her wondering what he should do. He didn't believe there was anything he could do for her so he turned to head back to his room.

"Hey twerp"

Timmy turned back to face her again "Yeah?"

Vicky wiped at her eyes again and then looked up at Timmy, there was still evidence that she had crying but it had stopped. "Do you want to go back out and do some trick or treating?"

Timmy was stunned that she would offer that but he definitely did want to go back out despite his suspicion that it may be a trap.

"Uh, yeah sure but what's with the sudden change in heart?"

"My plan fell apart so I might as well do what your parents paid me to do instead of sitting here and whining"

Timmy noted that Vicky was actually being reasonable, it was not the Vicky he knew. Ignoring the feeling of guilt that was only growing stronger thanks to Vicky's unusual behavior, Timmy ran up to his room and grabbed the pillow case with his candy in It, happy that it would be added to.

Timmy came back down the stairs to find Vicky standing by the front door waiting for him. He noticed that she had a bag around her shoulder that she hadn't brought with her before. Vicky gestured towards the door and said "After you twerp"

Taking the lead Timmy opened the door, but just before he could step outside he felt Vicky grab him from behind and then wrap her arm around his neck in a choke hold. "Before we go Timmy I just want to let you know if you tell anyone that you saw me crying, I'll squeeze the life right out of you."

Timmy felt her arm constrict around his neck perfectly illustrating her threat. "Understand twerp?"

Timmy managed to croak out a "yes" before she released him and they set out.

As it had happened earlier in the night Timmy was free to go from house to house trick or treating. Vicky just followed after him, rarely if ever speaking. This was unusual to Timmy as Vicky was typically very talkative even around the twerp. If she wasn't threatening him she was usually teasing him a little bit but tonight as they went from house to house she said nothing.

Timmy and Vicky made it to the next house and like every other time Vicky waited on the sidewalk while Timmy walked up to the house. After moving onto the next houses porch Timmy found and rung the doorbell. As he waited for the house's occupants to open the door, Timmy snuck a look behind at Vicky. She had her head hung low and she appeared to staring at the ground. Timmy wondered if she was still depressed about the party, to him it looked like she was. For the second time that night he felt remorse for the wish he had made.

The door to the house opened and the person inside gave Timmy a very generous amount of candy. With the candy in the bag Timmy made his way back to Vicky. Vicky acknowledged Timmy with an odd stare before she said "Let's take a break twerp" and sat down on the curb by the street.

Timmy didn't really desire sitting next to Vicky but he was growing tired and his now much heavier candy bag was weighing him down. Taking care not to sit too close or too far away from Vicky, Timmy sat down on the curb next to her. The two of them sat in silence looking around the neighborhood they were in. It was getting late in the night and there were few other trick or treaters still going. Slowly Timmy began to feel chilled as he sat next to Vicky. He had kept warm earlier just by moving around but now that he had stopped moving he began to shiver. "What's wrong twerp, are you cold?"

"Yeah" he responded.

"Yeah, well that's what you get for wearing a T-shirt during fall"

Timmy looked over at the woman next to him; she was still only wearing a little black dress. Timmy noticed that the dress that ended at her knees had hiked up a bit when she sat down and he could now see a lot more of Vicky's slender legs then he could before. Resisting the urge to stare at her exposed skin he looked up and spoke. "So your just wearing that dress, at least I have pants on"

"True" Vicky said "But I do have this"

Vicky took the bag she had off her shoulder and pulled a bottle of whiskey out of it. "This has been keeping me warm since we left you house. Want a sip twerp?"

Timmy stared at the bottle of honey brown liquid. He knew that he wasn't supposed to drink alcohol at his age but he was old enough that alcohol had become very interesting to him. "Yeah" he said in response To Vicky's question.

Vicky held the bottle out only to pull it away before Timmy could get hold of it. "Tell you what, how bout we trade. You let me pick what I want from your candy bag and I'll let you drink this"

"Deal"

Timmy dropped the pillow case in front of Vicky who in turn handed Timmy the bottle. Vicky delved through the bag while Timmy unscrewed the cap and took a whiff of the bottles contents. The liquid inside smelled foul but Timmy was too curious as to how it would affect him to stop now. Taking a break from selecting candy, Vicky looked over to find Timmy putting the bottle to his lips. "Go, easy twerp. Slow small sips"

Timmy was surprised at how bad the liquid tasted as soon as it entered his mouth, but he swallowed it down anyway causing his eyes to tear up. Almost immediately Timmy felt a wave of warmth spread out from the core of his body. Vicky was right, it helped him feel warm. This encouraged Timmy and he took another swig from the bottle.

"Jesus, twerp I said you could have a sip not twenty" Vicky snatched the bottle away from him and screwed the lid back on before she put it back in her bag.

"Alright you can hit one more house then were going home" Vicky said before she stood up from the curb. Timmy stood up as well and headed for his last target of the night. Timmy felt strange, the alcohol hadn't made him overly dizzy or stupid but he did feel strangely warm inside. Another strange effect is that he actually felt at ease with being near Vicky.

Timmy found the doorbell of the final house and rung it; after about a minute of waiting, the people inside had yet to answer. Timmy knew it was getting late and decided to just leave rather than ring again. He returned to the sidewalk where Vicky stood.

"Got your candy twerp?"

"No, I rang the doorbell, but no one answered"

"Is that so" she asked. There was a lot of attitude in her voice and Timmy knew from experience that when she spoke like that bad things happened. Luckily for him he was pretty sure her anger wasn't directed towards him, plus the whiskey kept him calm even around the girl that terrified him.

"Wait here Timmy I'm going to have a conversation with people in that house" she handed her bag off to Timmy to hold onto and then walked up to the front door with her razor broom in her hands. Timmy had expected her to knock on the door obnoxiously instead she kicked the door in displaying the unexpected strength that fueled his nightmares. Once Vicky was inside the house the shouting started, at first Timmy only heard a man shouting from inside. Seconds later he heard Vicky scream "Just give me the fucking candy!"

A scream of pain followed Vicky's demand and then nothing. For several tense seconds Timmy stared into the doorway unsure of what transpired inside the house. Eventually Vicky emerged from the house holding her broom in one hand and a bag of candy in the other.

"Here you go twerp" said Vicky as she exchanged the bag of candy for the bag with whiskey in it with Timmy. Timmy happily took the large bag of candy from Vicky but was disturbed to find the bag was covered with a warm liquid.

"What's on this bag?"

"That's blood"

"Shit" said a genuinely disgusted Timmy Turner.

"Yeah, we better go" said Vicky before she gave Timmy a nudge in the direction of his house. As the two of them made their way home at a brisk pace, Timmy felt his curiosity get the best of him

"So what was all that about?" Normally he would never question Vicky but the sips of whiskey had left him a little more bold than usual.

"I was just blowing off steam"

"By attacking someone in their house" Timmy asked.

"It was either you or him twerp, take your pick.

Both Timmy and Vicky managed to make it back to the Turner home without being arrested. Once inside Vicky immediately took control of the T.V remote and began watching horror movies while sitting on Timmy's couch. With seemingly nothing better to do, Timmy started up the stairs to his room.

"Where are you going twerp?"

Timmy turned to his right to face Vicky on the couch. "I'm going to my room"

"Why don't you watch T.V with me?"

A puzzled look grew on Timmy's face. Vicky noticed this and grabbed the bottle from her bag.

"We could drink some more" she said in an upbeat tone.

This behavior was to say the least unusual coming from Vicky. She never invited his company and never shared anything with him. Nevertheless Timmy climbed back down from the stairs and sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Vicky. He feared that this all might be part of some longwinded scheme by Vicky but his curiosity towards alcohol kept him seated next to her.

Vicky took a sip from the bottle and then turned to hand the bottle to Timmy except he had placed himself as far from her as he could and still be seated on the couch. Letting out a short laugh before she stood up, Vicky moved over towards Timmy. Timmy observed her moving closer to him and was immediately put on edge. Vicky plopped down on the couch again much closer to Timmy. In Timmy's opinion she was much closer than she needed to be just to hand the bottle to him.

"Why'd you sit so far away twerp?"

"I don't know, I just think that I shouldn't trust the person that's been torturing me for the last six years" Timmy said in the most sarcastic tone he could manage.

He then readied himself for the pain she would inflict on him in reprisal. To his shock Vicky broke out in laughter instead of hitting him.

"I'm sorry" she said in a way that conveyed it was all just fun and games to her.

Timmy was taken aback; Vicky had just said I'm sorry to him. It wasn't a real apology but still the fact that she even said I'm sorry to him was astonishing. Timmy stared back at her side eyed and asked "Vicky, how much have you had to drink"

"More than you twerp, you need to catch up"

Vicky handed the bottle over to Timmy who was all too willing to take it. The two normally adversaries sat in relative silence watching horror movies while they passed the bottle of whiskey back and forth. Little by little Timmy began to feel the alcohol have an increased effect on him. His head felt like it was swimming and as hard as he tried he couldn't take the horror movie he was watching seriously. Vicky seemed to share this condition because she broke out in laughter when one of the on screen characters had a hatchet buried in their skull.

The sound of Vicky's drunken laughter drew Timmy's attention in her direction. Timmy saw that Vicky had removed her hat and that her red hair was free to fall around her head. Though he wanted to look away from her he felt compelled to keep his eyes fixed on Vicky. He hadn't noticed till now but as he looked at her now Timmy had to admit that Vicky was a beautiful woman. At first this observation disgusted him and he dismissed it as nothing but a condition of his drunken state, but further thought reinforced it, he remembered hearing once that alcohol doesn't change you, but weakens your inhibitions and brings you real feelings to the surface. Feeling less ashamed of himself Timmy continued to stare at his babysitter oblivious as to whether or not she noticed. As he had noticed earlier in the night Timmy saw that Vicky's skirt had hiked up a bit when she sat down and he felt compelled to ogle the older girl's legs.

"Are you looking me over Timmy?"

His trance broken Timmy looked up from her legs to Vicky looking right at him, almost immediately his face was tinted red.

"Sorry" he said meekly hoping she wouldn't hurt him.

"That's okay" she said while scooting closer to him, bringing their legs and shoulder into contact.

"I don't mind if a cute little guy like you wants to check me out"

The red hue of Timmy's face only grew darker, between the minor physical contact and her slightly amorous words Timmy had become drunken putty in the older girl's hands.

"After my party plan fell apart it's nice to know that at least one male is interested in me."

Vicky used the T.V remote to lower the volume of the television and then tossed it aside. "I got a question for you twerp and if you answer truthfully there's a reward in it for you"

"Okay" Timmy replied nervously.

"How do you feel about me? Do you hate me; do you think I'm good looking?"

Timmy stared off at the T.V in front of him while he thought of a response. A part of him wanted to tell the truth especially now, there was something about alcohol that made being truthful so appealing. Still there was another part of him that wanted to have a shred of dignity left when he sobered up. He gave a canned response, a summary of reasons of why he hated her; how he thought she was ugly. Vicky just stared at him and shook her head.

"That's not true twerp. I know you don't hate me, every time you've had the chance to take some revenge against me you turn it down and do the right thing and I definitely know that you don't think I'm ugly twerp. You had no problems looking me up and down when I first got here tonight and a bunch of times after that."

Timmy let go a stressed out sigh and looked down at his feet. He could bear to tell her the truth but he didn't think he could look at her and do it at the same time. Rather than explain the complex mix of emotions he felt towards her Timmy decided to give her a short answer about how he thought she looked.

"Vicky…I think your beautiful"

Timmy felt Vicky place her hand on top of his and then heard her whisper"That's what I wanted to hear" into his ear.

Timmy looked up from his feet to see that Vicky was smiling at him. He then watched as she moved his hand onto her thigh, slowly she dragged his hand up her thigh towards her waist. To Timmy her skin felt so smooth and soft, he couldn't believe that she would let him touch her like this. Vicky continued moving his hand over her leg till it ran over the hem of her dress onto the thin black fabric. The touch continued as Vicky drew his hand past her waist onto her taught midriff that she liked to show off. Timmy had no trouble feeling the contours and heat of her body through the dress and he only grew more excited as his hand was moved closer to her breasts. To his shock Vicky continued to move his hand up till it covered one of her breasts. Vicky gave his hand a slight squeeze giving Timmy the excuse he needed to squeeze her breast himself. This was the first time a woman had let a Timmy explore her body and he could care less that it was Vicky, he enjoyed it all the same.

A short time later Vicky moved his hand off her body and placed her other hand onto his so that she held his hand with both of hers. "Did you like your reward Timmy?"

With his brain already running on auto pilot, Timmy simply blurted out "Yeah"

Vicky responded by planting a kiss on Timmy's lips which caught him by surprise, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Breaking the kiss, Vicky pulled her head away and spoke "I took this too far didn't I twerp?"

Timmy shook his head no

"Of course you would think that. You didn't get drunk and make the kid you're supposed to babysit grope you"

"No I didn't do that but I did get drunk and touch and kiss the girl I thought hated me."

"I don't hate you" Vicky said as she wrapped her arm around Timmy's body and pulled him into her.

"I just like teasing you more than anyone else" Timmy felt a wave of warmth run through him as Vicky nestled her face against his.

"You're going to stay here and cuddle with me till I fall asleep. Got it twerp?"

"Yep" Timmy said sounding every bit as agreeable as he was.

Timmy sat in silence as Vicky closed her eyes and leaned into him. He wondered what Vicky's reaction would be if she forgot about what they had just done and woke up tomorrow with her arms wrapped around the twerp.

"Vicky" Timmy asked unsure of whether she was awake.

After a couple very quiet seconds he heard her respond

"Yeah"

"When you wake up tomorrow are you going to hurt me?"

"I don't know twerp, maybe you and I can be friends"

"Yeah, maybe" Timmy said before he wrapped his arms around her too.


End file.
